Red Eyes
by Tiggabear
Summary: A Blossom/Brick songfic. My very first so please be nice.


Red Eyes ****

Red Eyes

Disclaimer #1: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. They belong to Cartoon Network, and the dude who made them. Too bad, I would've made a lot of money off this story.

Disclaimer #2: The song that goes with this story is Destiny Child's song Brown Eyes, off of their new album Survivor. I don't own this song, and I didn't make it up. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. (Duh.) 

~~~*~~~

Blossom sat in her room, stressed out from yet another day of school. Throwing her book bag on her bed, she sighed, and then decided to throw herself on the bed as well. When she landed, her hand hit the remote that she had carelessly left there, and her stereo came on, playing Destiny's Child song. The smooth melody filled her head, and she listened contentedly.

~~~*~~~

Remember the first day when I saw your face,

Remember the first day you smiled at me,

You stepped to me, and then you said to me, 'I was the woman you dreamed about.'

Remember the first day you called my house, 

Remember the first day you took me out,

We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it, but we both had a beautiful night...

~~~*~~~

She remembered when she first met Brick. She had introduced her fist to his jaw back in Kindergarten, when she thought that he and his brothers were trying to attack herself and her sister's by making them have the notion that they liked them. They still had their disagreements and when they had met again after being separated for a few weeks, they decided to be friends. 

That soon changed as when they had went to sleep that night… 

~~~*~~~

The way we held each other said, the way we talked, the way we laughed, it felt so good to find true love, I knew right then and there you were the one…

I know that he loves me because he told me so,

I know that he loves me because his feelings show,

When he stares at me, you see he cares for me, you see how he is so deep in love…

I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious, 

I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts,

And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me, and when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so.

~~~*~~~

Blossom sighed, and then a smile grew on her face. She remembered playing around with those flowers that he gave her that day. Her sisters caught up on her feelings, but she didn't want to admit that she liked Brick…yet.

That night that she was with Brick in that mystical garden when she was sleeping was the first time she was ever alone with him. But while playing around something unexpected happened…

~~~*~~~

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed, 

Remember the first day we had an argument,

We apologized, and then we compromised, and we haven't argued since…

Remember the first day we stopped playing games, 

Remember the first day you fell in love with me,

It felt so good to hear you say those words,

Because I felt the same way too…

~~~*~~~

She was about to fall off a cliff when her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. In that perfect position, they made the kiss. And that was the day (or night) that they stopped playing games. They realized that they were meant to be, and that they would also come to love each other. They haven't really argued that much because not much could happen that could set off the spark that would bring a disagreement between the two. 

She knew that Brick loved her with all of his heart and soul, but she couldn't explain the happiness that went throughout her body every time he said it. She felt the same way too, and didn't know what she would do if he ever left her.

~~~*~~~

The way we held each other said, the way we talked, the way we laughed, 

It felt so good to fall in love, and I knew right then and there you were the one…

I know that he loves me because he told me so,

I know that he loves me because his feelings show,

When he stares at me, you see he cares for me, you see how he is so deep in love…

I know that he loves me, 'cause it's obvious,

I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts, 

And he's missing me, if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell it so.

I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life, and baby, now that you're apart of me, you've shown me, shown me the true meaning of love, and I know he loves me…

~~~*~~~

By the time the last verse came on, Brick had walked in, sat on her bed, and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He caressed her face, and looked her in those pink eyes that he loved so much. She looked so beautiful that he thought that she deserved to be pampered, and deserved all of his attention. He looked at her, and Blossom could tell that he loved her by the look that he gave her through those blood colored eyes. He pulled her to him, and then at the last line of the song, he said, those words that made her melt every time. 

"I love you Bloss." He said, softly and then kissed her just as softly as he said the heart warming words.

Blossom knew, "_'Cause your red eyes tell it so_." She thought as she sunk into that pool of bliss, hoping never to surface again.

~~~*~~~


End file.
